As Ones Meet, Over and Over Again
by queenlunatic
Summary: Set after, "Meeting Your One," this series follows Zuko and Katara as they meet, over and over again, and how being soulmates affects these interactions. Soulmate AU. Part 2 of the "Zuko's One" universe.
1. Kyoshi Island

This installment of the 'Zuko's One' series centers around all the times that Zuko and Katara meet. Each chapter will have a different POV (either Zuko or Katara, as I didn't to limit myself to only writing and developing one character). This is the series that is meant to bridge 'Meeting Your One' and 'Zuko's One' together! Any additional fanfics will either be snippets of chapters from this installment, or set after 'Zuko's One.'

This would have been out sooner but I've been so busy with work, school, and writing my own poetry book that finding the time to write fanfics was cut short, but I'm back and so excited to be continuing this series. I can't promise regular updates, but know that this universe has not been abandoned (there is still so much to write!)

Anything familiar belongs to the creators and writers of ATLA, and I take no credit for it; anything not familiar or changed is fully mine and that credit belongs to ... me. lol.

I hope you enjoy! Much love.

* * *

She is exhausted. Her joints ache after saving Aang from the Unagi. What had he been thinking! She takes a steady breath. He is still a child, she reminds herself, and he's been out of the world since before the war. He must still not understand the implication of this war. He wants to have fun, and Katara can't blame him. She is older now, her childhood lost to the war, but even she wishes she could be as carefree, as naive as the last Airbender.

They hidden behind some large rocks, the wave she summoned and the splash of the Unagi having dropped them there. Aang is breathing very weakly and she's trying not to panic. She's done this many times before. She isn't the most skilled waterbender, rather, she isn't skilled at all. But she has saved Sokka many times from choking on water in his lungs (the first time it was mere desperation that had saved him, she didn't remember how she had done it) so she moves quickly before the final hope of the world is gone. She does not panic even as this thought is roaring in her mind.

"Come on, Aang," his body is trying to do it on his own, but he is too weak after the struggle with the Unagi. "Breathe."

Then something that is scarily familiar happens. She feels a tug on her heart, like a string pulling at it. She sees red. Then the image of that angry Firebender flashes in her mind. Her eyes are drawn outside the cavern. She sees his boat approaching Kyoshi long after her own body has been alerted to his presence.

"Zuko!" She turns back to the still weakly breathing Airbender. Her hands roam over the young boys chest again. "Wake up Aang," she whispers, giving one last pass of her hands over him. That does it, his body relaxes and the water gives way up his lungs.

The Airbender sputters and heaves as the water leaves his body. "Katara, don't ride the Unagi," he coughs, "not fun." And then he closes his eyes, his breathing evens out and he is asleep.

She gathers his limp body up in her arms as she hears the firebenders approaching. They obviously mean to plunder the island until they find Aang. She will not let them take the Airbender from her. Then she hears that voice. That one voice that has been weaving itself in her thoughts since the day she first saw him.

It's raspy and silky all at once and she can't help but be attuned to it.

"I want the Avatar alive."

She presses the young boy closer to her chest, mutters and pleads for Aang to wake up. They need to move from here, they need to leave. Oh where is Sokka? Her mind whirls all over the place. They need to find Sokka and get out of here. Aang needs to get up. Her body is too weak to carry him. She can't do all those things at once. She nearly drags the Airbender as she moves further inwards towards the side of the rocks as the Fire Prince on his war rhino passes them. They have gone unnoticed and she is grateful that her silent pleadings to Tui and La have been heard.

Still, her eyes do not leave the Fire Prince as he passes. The tugging and the ache in her body thrums even as he disappears from her view.

* * *

The Fire Prince has started a commotion outside. She can hear that damned voice of his screaming out for his men to find the Avatar. Then she hears the Kyoshi warriors begin to take him on. Something about the thought of the Fire Prince fighting on his own brings her a sense of dread she can't explain.

She's still with an unconscious Avatar in the cave so she can't see what's actually happening. Then she feels the boy stir.

"Aang?"

He opens his eyes. "Katara, what's-" he hears the crash of metal against armor and then the roar of the Fire Prince.

"Zuko." She tells him. "He's here."

"Looking for me."

She nods. "We need to find Sokka and leave now. We can drive him out and then lose his trail like before."

He shakes his head and she gets up. "No, I need to go and face him."

"Aang, you've been hurt, we just need to find Sokka and leave. Zuko will abandon this place as soon as he sees us in the air."

Something tells her that the Fire Prince will not bother with Kyoshi if he sees his target well on its way out. This brings her some semblance of comfort. Kyoshi will be spared if only they can leave now. There's more clashing and screaming. She hears Suki over the commotion. Then she hears Sokka. She doesn't notice when Aang rises and makes his way out of the cave. She's too late to stop him when he practically flies towards the middle of the street where the Fire Prince and Suki are engaged in a fight that seems equally matched.

Parts of Kyoshi are on fire. She feels sick to her stomach as she takes this fact in. She finds her gaze locked on the moving form of the Fire Bender. Feels anger swell in her heart. Anger and fear. Zuko has not yet noticed Aang.

"Come out Avatar!" He dodges a blow from Suki. She's running towards the fight when she notices that he is not firebending as he fights the Kyoshi Warrior. The heat of the flames that is starting to engulf the island make her sweat and she feels suffocated. Another dodge, another blow, he does not use his flames.

But his men are and they are setting everything aflame. They need to leave now.

Then, he misses a step and Suki knocks him to his feet. There is a pang in her body as he falls. Almost as though she can feel where he has been hit. She's almost to where they're at. She spots Sokka, only recognizing him because of his wolf's tail, fighting alongside the girls.

"Sokka!" she shouts, her breath ragged from running. She sees the Fire Prince turn his head sharply to her. There is something that flashes in his eyes as hers meet his. Then Aang shouts over the commotion.

"Hey! Over here!"

And then she loses the Fire Prince's attention. Suki has moved out of the way. This isn't her fight, and clearly, it isn't Katara's either.

"Finally." She hears the Prince say. He takes a fighting stance. "Give yourself up Avatar, and no further harm will come to this island."

She looks around again. She needs to do something. She cannot fight for Aang, no matter how much she wants too, and she is too weak to fight at all. But she needs to do something.

She moves away from where her Avatar and the Prince are facing each other down and along the streets helping women and children move away from the burning homes and into safer buildings.

The Firebenders seem to concentrate in one area specifically and many of the outer areas are safe from their fire. But fire can spread quickly and right now they are lucky that there seems to be little air to spread any wisps or embers.

She is helping a small child inside when she feels Aang land next to her.

He looks relatively unharmed, just shaken. He looks back towards the statue of Kyoshi already splintering from the fire that engulfs it. There is a pain in his eyes that seems to age his face significantly. She almost feels like crying when she sees such joviality quickly turn into solemnity and the young boy's shoulders sag with burden.

She places a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." And it isn't, not really. It's the fault of that crazy Fire Bender.

Aang looks into her eyes desperately, like a child in need of a long and warm hug. His grey eyes are cloudy, stormy and Katara fears that he'll go into the Avatar State. Kyoshi might not survive that.

Calmly she takes his hand. "Then let's find Sokka and get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know he will. It might feel wrong to run, but it's the only way now Aang. Come on, let's go."

She hopes her assumption about the Prince is right.

* * *

Sokka almost falls off Appa's tail before she grabs onto the back of his shirt and heaves him up. She hears Aang call out a "yip, yip," and they're off.

She gazes over the saddle and down onto the village. The flames are going down, and much of it can still be salvaged. She prays to Tui and La that they will be okay and that they make it through it all.

She prays to Tui and La that Zuko and his men leave the island before it's too late. Unthinkingly she seeks out the form of the Fire Prince. And when she spots him, she has to hold on tighter to the saddle as her body involuntarily lurches forward. They lock eyes again and even though they are many miles apart she can feel his gaze burning through her entire being.

Her lower belly clenches and she feels the tug on her heart. She sees red.

But as she assumed, she hears him call out to his men to stop their attack. His voice borders on sounding guilty as she sees him take a quick look around the village.

"Back to the ship! Now! Do not lose sight of them!" as he screams this he turns back and looks at her again. Her body reacts and she leans further out.

"See Aang," she says, voice hoarser than usual, "Zuko is leaving. They'll be alright."

Sokka huffs and crosses his arms. There is still some paint smudged on his face.

She looks at Aang again, the boy has a strange expression on his face. "I know it feels wrong but it's the right-"

Aang's sudden dive from over Appa stops her. She screams out to him, but he hits the water before she can finish any coherent sentence.

Bile rises in her throat. She follows where Aang's body has made a splash back down to an equally shocked Fire Prince watching. He holds a hand out to keep his men at the shore. It's almost as if she can hear his thoughts as she hears his voice inside her head 'what is the Avatar doing?' The chills that course down her spine only get worse when she sees exactly what Aang has planned. Only this time, she can't be there to save him from the Unagi if it all goes wrong.

* * *

The village is left free of any growing fire by the time Aang climbs back into the saddle. She feels the relief that Sokka expresses from letting go a long, almost exasperated breath.

Aang puts his hands up, gaze shifting downwards as he begins, "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

"And reckless," Sokka adds. The look in her brother's eyes bearing too close of a similarity her fathers.

"Yes it was," she agrees with both of them, fighting to keep her voice from breaking. They could have lost Aang today, three times over. She can just feel Sokka thinking the same thing.

She takes them both into her arms, and feels as they all relax. The fight leaving their bones as Appa flies on against the waning sun leaving behind a smouldering village and a shouting Fire Prince.

* * *

Later that night, when they've stopped a lone piece of island far from Kyoshi, hidden enough to not have any enemy find them, Katara finds herself thinking about Zuko as they left him on Kyoshi.

She thinks about how he looked at them as they finally flew on and away for good. Pained. He looked in pain there dripping wet, with a snarl on his lips before he began his shouting.

She tries not to ponder on why remembering his pained expression makes her feel like crying for a boy she's supposed to hate. For a boy whose voice she just can't get out of her head.

She might pray to La before finally drifting off to sleep to help her understand why she feels conflicted over her enemy. But La doesn't seem to answer her, at least not then.


	2. Necklace

The exhilaration she feels is incomparable. She led a whole riot. A whole fucking successful riot against a Fire Nation prison. Those bastards deserved all the destruction they left behind and more.

She laughs heartily when she realizes the deep shit they must be in now with the Fire Lord. Especially that awful Warden. She can still smell his rank breath from everytime he would shout in her face in a form of intimidation Katara would never show weakness too. She is not as weak as they think she is.

What is most important to her in the moment is that Haru and his father are safe and free. And they're fighting spirit is back. Two more allies they can depend on. Even Sokka sees the benefit in her crazy plan. Which, he naturally tried to talk her out of.

But Katara could never abandon anyone in need. She isn't that kind of person. She might not be mighty, and she might not be trained, but she is nothing but as ruthless and unyielding as the oceans that are in her veins. Tui and La smiled upon her today, and she thanks them.

She helped those former prisoners find their courage. Their will to fight. They will need a lot more of that if they are to stop this war.

The war.

The image of a blank face shrouded in flames fills her head. One day the Fire Lord will lie dead and there will be peace. Then, she sees the Fire Prince in her thoughts. But the thought of him dead fills her with something like guilt. The mere thought does not settle the way she thinks it should. The thought of him dead makes her feel dirty and a little like crying.

Her body shivers almost as if she's trying to rid it of the thought of Prince Zuko dead. But wouldn't that be best? He is trying to capture Aang. The last hope of the world. A child innocent of the travesty of war. A child she has sworn to protect until her last breath.

So Prince Zuko must die. Her body shivers again.

Or at the very least, imprisoned for life.

The sound of Haru's voice cuts her thoughts off.

"Come with us."

He's sweet, Katara thinks. But she can't. She's done her part here. Her duty lies with the Airbending monk who's currently doing some tricks with a piece of coal. Her heart fills with warmth. He is still a child, and she is his protector.

Haru smiles. "That's him isn't it? The Avatar."

Katara nods and feels pride swell in her chest. That is the world's last hope and he's helped these people gain some of that hope back today.

"Katara." Her attention is back to the young Earthbender. Sweet faced and shy Earthbender who she thinks she could be great friends with if only they had more time. "Thank you for bringing my father back to me." She tries not to think of her own father as a lump rises in her throat. "I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way …"

He trails off. There is no time. And Haru can never return the favor. She doesn't even know where her own father is.

She moves her hand to her throat to try and coax the knot that forms there. That's when she realizes it. She almost topples over in shock.

Her voice comes out frantic. "My Mother's necklace! It's gone!"

She feels her heart breaking. The last thing of her mother's. The last piece of her mother, gone forever.

It isn't until hours later that she feels the grief from losing her mother's necklace ease somehow. As if she knows she'll see it again. As if someone has taken it into their care.

The feeling passes and she lets more tears fall until she can only focus on the fiery red sunset before her. Until she can only see red and feel the caress of warm wind over her body like an unknown lover's embrace.

* * *

Zuko feels his blood boil when he hears the Warden tell him how he yelled at his One. How cruelly he treated his One. Tries hard not to set anything aflame.

But he cannot blame the Warden. He was doing his job against an unruly prisoner, no matter what she was to him. He didn't know, and that calms his ire.

As the Warden waxes on about how she dared to defy him since the beginning with an impassioned speech, something in Zuko goes alight.

So she likes to make passionate speeches? A good quality for her to have, especially since he hates speaking in public. If they marry he will have her ...

Have her do what? He shakes his head. They can't marry. This is a mistake. And this fantasy is just that, a fantasy. Surely Agni must be playing some terrible joke on him. Agni is a god as mischeviouis as he is powerful. Maybe his nation has done so much damage that her goddess La is punishing him as well.

The Warden notices his head shake. "Have I said something that displeases my most Esteemed Prince?"

Zuko ignores the slight jeer. "This prisoner. What did she look like?"

The Warden's lip curls up. "Weak. Skinny. I've seen more meat on a emanicated chicken."

Anger again flares, but Zuko conceeds him this point. She did appear healthier in Kyoshi and for that Zuko feels immensely grateful.

"I told her she was one mistake from dying but just a couple of days without food would have done her in." He dares to laugh. Zuko struggles to keep his control.

"You would threaten a woman with death Warden?" His lips form a thin line.

"Well-" and he moves his hands to puncuate his point- "she caused this."

And it looks like she really did a number on the place. If he were anyone else he would laugh. So much power in such a tiny body and soft voice. So soft.

He focuses back on the Warden. Still, he sees the point of the older man. This would only incite further sparks of resistance if word that a group of prisoners overpowered an entire trained Guard. He might feel a twinge of pride for what his One, obviously a born leader, has been able to accomplish. Thinks that if she were on his side that they could rule nations together, she'd be unstoppable.

But she's not on his side. So this incident must be squashed before it can reach anymore villages. Or worse, his Father. He doesn't want to think what would happen to the men who failed to keep the prisoners in line if his father hears of this.

"Try to recapture as many men as you can. This incident does not leave this place. I will be merciful and not report it to my father, on that you have my word. But should this reach him by any other means, I cannot help you."

"Yes my Prince."

In addition to that, he really doesn't like the idea of his father finding out about the woman behind the incident. He does not want a further bounty on her head. It's already enough that she's travelling with the Avatar.

"No one must know about the woman either, any knowledge of her stays with you and the men that were here today."

"I think we would all like to forget that Earthbending woman." The displeasure in his voice is thick.

So they thought the watergirl was an Earthbender? How had they failed to notice that the "Earthbending" woman had the coloring of a Tribeswoman with eyes the color of the waters of Ember Island. He vaguely wonders how she managed to trick them into thinking she was an Earthbender in the first place. His One is smart and capable, he concedes, or these men are just dumber than the appear.

"Then that is that. I will not tell my father and no one finds out about the ..." he pauses, tries not to smile in amusement, "Earthbending woman."

The Warden narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything more than, "Yes my Prince."

He leaves the Warden to scope out the extent of the damage. He's still impressed and just a little proud. But this also spells trouble. Not like he isn't already in a world of trouble for having a Daughter of La be his One.

Then he feels something hard beneath his boot that isn't a piece of coal. The shade of blue is unmistakable. This is hers. He's seen it on her neck. That lovely column that he finds himself thinking about until he feels uncomfortable.

She's lost it. Probaby slipped off during the fighting. He bends over to pick it up. The stone is smooth and the engraving is intricate and beautiful like the features of her face. The band is silk and it feels cool against his hot palm. He wonders if her skin feels this way.

He stares out to the ocean. The waves are choppy. There is no doubt her ocean god feels proud of one of his students and what she accomplished today. He wraps the necklace around his wrist.

And if in the days to come he touches the stone to seek comfort every time he feels any emotion that is too overwhelming, that is no one's business but his own. His Uncle says nothing, even though Zuko suspects the old man has seen him do this. But Uncle would understand better than anyone the feelings that a One brings.

It is a small piece of his red strings chosen. A small piece of her is better than no piece.

This is also the key to finding her and the Avatar. Zuko will not allow himself to lose it. It is precious. It is hers. And in a perfect world without a war she would be his.


	3. Winter Solstice Pt I

wow, it's been a HOT minute y'all! I blame this semester of college. Wowza. It nearly did me in! That and the fact that I'm also focusing my time into writing about 3-4 books simultaneously left little creative juices for this story. Not that I ever forgot about it; it was just hard to find a voice for it again. To be fair, I did go back and re-read some pieces of this series just to find that voice again. So if this chapter seems a bit different from the previous installments, I do heartily apologize. I also do not know whether this is a long chapter or a short one, but there is a part two as I only wrote about half-way through one episode. As always, thank you all for reading, and if you were patiently waiting for an update but also giving up hope that I would update, I'm glad to tell you that this story is not abandoned at all. But, it might just take a long time to finish. Much love!

* * *

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit."

The solemnity in Aang's face does not escape her. But this should be good news right? It might be a slight detour away from the Northern Tribe-which makes her anxious, she thinks she wants to get there and train even more than the Avatar himself-but if Aang needs to do this in order to fulfill his destiny as the Avatar, then so be it. She can wait. She's waited twenty-two years to finally learn how to bend, and although she's not a patient person, she doesn't think a probable week's detour will kill her.

"That's great!" she exclaims trying to brighten Aang up. Aang looks at her and gives her a slight quirk of a smile, but it's gone too soon.

The line of his shoulders is still rigid and he's can't seem to focus his eyesight on anything in particular. She places a hand on his shoulder and feels the slight tremors coursing through him. It can't be that bad can it?

"Creepy, but great," interjects Sokka. Aang tenses a little further. She shoots Sokka an exasperated look. Sokka shrugs back. 'This Avatar stuff is creepy,' she can hear him thinking. She resists the urge to pinch the skin under his arm like when they were kids.

Now even she feels the static in the air the worry that radiates off Aang in tiny ripples. But even the smallest ripple can disturb the greatest of oceans, as her GranGran would say. Something is wrong.

Aang takes a deep breath and the shoulder under her hand seems to ease. He looks at her then, like a guilty child hoping his mother won't give him too harsh of a scolding. "There's a temple on a crescent shaped island," he looks at Sokka then back at her, "and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak to him."

The solstice is tomorrow she thinks before she says it. Aang looks down. She squeezes his shoulder once more. Is this what he's so concerned about? Surely they'll make it.

She looks at Sokka. His brow is furrowed and Katara can see that he's trying to work out a timetable in his mind. Trying to think of the best way to make it there before time runs out.

Another deep breath from Aang, and he moves back from her and her hand. "Yeah," he pauses for a long time, eyes skirting between her and Sokka.

"What is it Aang?" she asks. She hopes her tone is more motherly than exasperated. She sometimes forgets he's a child. A child that hasn't been awake in over a hundred years. A child that woke up to a world that was no longer his. She tries to put herself in his place and thinks back to when she was Aang's age; even the smallest hill of an obstacle can seem like a mountain. She and Sokka haven't been kids in a long time, maybe they never were kids in this time of war. But Aang, well Aang is still a kid.

"... and there's one more problem," a sharp inhale before the words tumble out, "The island is in the Fire Nation."

She knows her eyes bulge out and her mouth drops. Her world begins to spin and she feels dizzy. She feels Sokka's calloused hand on her arm; his face mirrors hers.

Sokka's voice is softer than she expected, "Is there no other way?"

Aang shakes his head.

She sees red. She sees fire. She see's the face of the enemy. A scarred Prince chasing after them. She hears her father screaming for her mother. She sees her mother and her last sad smile before ...

She feels the skin on her arms, scarred from years of nighttime panics where her nails would scrape away until there was just blood, tighten and burn. A sob threatens to escape her lips as her hands go up to her now bare neck. She tries to not dig her nails in.

The threat of a sob becomes a promise as it spills out of her raggedly. Sokka has engulfed her in his arms; he's running his hand through her curls whispering that everything is fine, everything is okay, nothing is going to happen. She cries harder.

Aang begins to apologize in a panic. She wishes she were in a better state to comfort him as his words come out in a frenzy. He's just a child; this isn't his fault.

He's a child who has the burden of the world on his shoulders.

Sokka's hand has moved to rub circles in her back and her cries become quieter a few minutes later. Aang is still apologizing, the sweet soul.

It is Sokka that decides that they will only follow Aang as far as they are not in Fire Nation territory. He asks the Avatar if he can understand. She sees Aang nod his head, but also sees the dejection in his eyes.

"It wouldn't be safe for all of us together," Aang reasons. "We can split up in the nearest village to the island. There you'll be safe."

Her voice is muffled and hoarse against Sokka's arm, "We won't leave you, Aang. We'll go."

Sokka looks down at her, his eyes also holding a pain that is nearly ancient, too deep and wounded. But he too nods his head. "You won't be alone."

Aang smiles, light returning to his features. This nearly undoes her once more. She tries not to think of the young boy in the enemy nation all on his own. She tries not to think of him gone, ripped from her and Sokka like other parts of their family because of this La forsaken war.

She tries not to think of him in the clutches of the scarred Fire Prince.

She tries not to think of the Fire Prince at all even when her body seems to thrum at the thought of him.

* * *

She's tired. She cannot escape the fact that her body aches and that her bones tremble at the chill in the atmosphere. She huddles in closer to herself. She is apart from her brother and Aang, not wanting to keep them up with her restlessness. The last couple of days have exhuasted her and the destination of their current path is not the most peace inducing.

Taking a deep breath she looks up at the winking crescent moon and inhales slowly. She holds her breath and closes her eyes. She needs to stay calm and collected. La, help me, she pleads as she releases her breath after several groggy seconds.

She wills herself to think of anything. Anything else that does not have to do with the Fire Nation. She gingerly traces the faint marks of the scars on her arms. Long healed they nonetheless throb at the memories of how she got them. Nightmares, hunting with her brother and father, more nightmares. So many nightmares.

She's afraid, she knows this. She's afraid to fall asleep tonight lest she have another nightmare. Another panic. More scars. Katara groans, her eyes are pinching and inflamed from the lack of rest. Her body itself is weary. She will need her strength if she is set foot on an isle of the Children of the Sun, the Dragon's Progeny.

She grinds her teeth. The land of the enemy. Golden eyes rise to her memory and she ignores the clenching of her belly, that empty thrum, the need to hold on to something. If there is a story she barely remembers that sits on the edges of her memories, the voice of her grandmother telling her something important. But sleep takes her before she can even think upon the subject further. Before she can even dare to remember.

She dreams. But there is no nightmare. Just the feeling of being held by arms that heat at her skin like dying embers, and the faint smell of spices and smoke.

* * *

The pendant is cool against his chest. He holds it gingerly close to his heart. He needs all the soothing he can afford at this moment. He has learned where the Avatar is going next and he intends to follow.

But there is the problem of the destination. The Fire Nation. Waters and lands he is exiled from. He ties the ribbon of the necklace around his wrist once more as he takes the telescope and peers into it. Iroh is behind him, berating his choice of advancing towards the Fire Nation Island. It is foolish, he knows that. But this could be his only chance.

To capture the Avatar.

He pauses. Grinds his teeth until his jaw tenses painfully. To see his One, he adds.

"I have no choice, Uncle," he says, voice cool and maudlin. He grips the telescope tighter, widens his good eye further to get a better view of the clear sky in hopes he will spot the familiar white of the Avatar's bison.

Iroh continues behind him, "Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" his voice is rigid, softly after he adds, "what if you're caught?"

When Zuko turns around his is not surprised to see his Uncle's face contorted into a permanent worrying scowl. He does not often mean to send his Uncle into bouts of worry, but his tenacity in his mission will not allow for any slips. For any cracks of insecurity to seep through. He needs to capture the Avatar, his father will understand the transgression. He reminds his Uncle of that.

In his own way, he tries to believe it. Iroh once more gently tears away at that.

Ozai is not the understanding type. The scar on his face is a constant reminder of that fact. It throbs in long remembered pain. The pendant hangs limply by his wrist, the cold stone occasionally touching his skin reminding him of one reason, even if new, that he will continue to be tenacious.

* * *

She spots his ship first and every single nerve in her body jolts awake. She alerts Aang, begs him to steer faster. Curses the Fire Prince as he continues to send those sulfuric fire balls in their direction.

They are not meant to harm beyond possibly making their noses melt from their skin from their rancid smell. They are meant to get them to land someplace and quick so he can reach them.

That is something she does not understand about this enemy. He intends to capture but without undue harm. It unnerves to think that he might have some compassion within that thick dragon hide he disguises as skin. It revolts her to think he might be human if when she extends her gaze beyond the saddle in hopes to catch a glimpse of his armor glinting in the bright sunlight.

The blockade takes them by surprise, but they do not turn around. They cannot. She has not made it this far to let Aang turn back. They press on through the fire balls launched at them and with some La given luck they make it. They make it and she does not know if to be immensely satisfied that they've reached their destination or to huddle into herself and cry like the child she still is on the inside.

At the very least they are alive, and both Aang and Sokka seem to be in good spirits. She will press on as well. For Aang, for the world that depends on him.

* * *

His tenacity and determination. How he curses them as much as he thinks they are some his better qualities.

Perhaps in later times he will recount how this blindness, this one track way of thinking was his most unfortunate undoing in his quest for the Avatar. But today is not that day. Today he will press on despite the blockade in his path. Despite that pesky Admiral that fights him at every turn.

The Avatar escapes and crosses into his Nation. That is not surprising to him. In mirthless amusement he grins and submits to the ill-luck that follows him for today just as he makes the pesky Admiral follow a trail of smoke that will get him no nearer to the Avatar. And, belatedly the thought springs up, no nearer to his One. At that, his heart clenches and his blood teeters on a simmer. The thought of the girl that has consumed his every thought be in the clutches of Zhao causes a rooted revulsion in his heart. He bares the thought with a flinch of a flame upon his fingers and quickly resolves to lock it into the back of his mind lest he give away his position by throwing one angry fireball into the sky in despondent ire and longing.

Today is going to be an arduous day, he ponders, as the ocean mist salts his skin and stings where his lips are beginning to crack and he takes his leave of his there is one thing that has bode him well for years, it has been his Uncle. With a final silent prayer to Agni he turns his head and ventures to follow the Avatar himself, away from the prying eyes of Zhao.

He knows it is not luck that pulls him to the correct direction of the Avatar's whereabouts. That too makes him flinch because he knows just what has guided him, or better yet, what has pulled at his heart.

The pendant rests in his palm, awakens his senses as he ascends into the Fire Temple. It will end here, he can feel it. The Avatar will be in his grasp and soon he will be home. Perhaps then, in the comforts that have long awaited him, he can leave behind this business of that Water Tribe girl just as he will leave his exile.

The Daughter of La must remain as such. Agni's son can never embrace her. The bile he tastes at the thought of almost unnatural reject of her is something he never forgets.

But this is not a perfect world, and she can't be his. Flimsy fantasies and long nights kicking away his sheets in fits of restless tantrums can never change that.


	4. Winter Solstice Pt II

So it's been a while since I've updated this story through here, if you happen to have an AO3 account you'd get the updates much much sooner! I sometimes forget I uploaded it here too and I'm so sorry for that, college brain scattered and all. I hope you enjoy! BONUS: You get two chapters in one (very late, so sorry about that) update!

* * *

The island is in fact shaped like a crescent moon. She snorts at the thought. A moon in fire. A symbol of the Children of La in the land of the Children of Agni. The island itself is impressive, a large volcano sitting right in the middle of it, smoke curling out as if it will suddenly explode. The thought doesn't sit right in her, but she cannot help but admire it nonetheless. It's dangerous beneath the surface but on the top, it only looks amiss among the peaceful ocean.

They land behind a wall of rocks. Aang floats down and Sokka jumps off the saddle. She thinks she's being childish when her legs and arms refuse to move. There's a nagging thought that if she touches Fire Nation soil she will be engulfed in flames.

Sokka looks up at her and raises an eyebrow. She looks away. It's silly, this thought that keeps crashing around in her head. Her knuckles go white from gripping the saddle even harder as she thinks about setting foot on land.

"It's alright Katara," Sokka's muted voice comes up at her, "It'll be alright."

Tears brim her eyes and she tries to slow her breathing as much as possible before Aang notices. She will be okay. Slowly, she let's go of the saddle and tries to stand. The island smells of sulfur, like the fireballs they just barely escaped and her stomach churns. She will get off, she just needs to close her eyes and not think about it.

And so she does just that. When her feet land on the ground, and Sokka's arm is around her shoulders to steady her does she finally let of a breath of relief. They're alive and she's standing on Agni's land without any real harm.

Sokka's arm tightens just a little before it releases her. She grips his shoulder. His face is tense. This is just as hard on him as it is on her. But they're alive and together. They will face this as they've faced all other things. The Avatar needs them, and they will prevail.

* * *

The place appears to be desolate, abandoned. It's almost eerie, but she is thankful that there might not be anyone around. Might is the word she focuses on. She keeps alert despite the fact that Aang is convinced the Fire Nation hasn't set foot on here since Roku died.

They move as quietly as possible through the entrance of the temple. She tries to take it all in. The most she's seen of Fire Nation design are their ships. Dark, metallic, and spiky. Not much changes in their buildings except for the red paneling that makes the floor and walls glow like dying embers. Then she hears a crackle in the air.

"Wait," Sokka says, "I .. think I heard something."

Perhaps they weren't as alone on the island as they thought. She goes into a fighting stance immediately, panic rising once again.

The noise grows louder and they dare not to move as the room has too many places they can enter from, until they appear behind them. They call themselves the Fire Sages, protectors of the Temple and the Avatar.

Aang, sweet and naive, moves in front of her. She wants to pull him back but she dares not make a sudden movement. One of the Sages is watching her intently. A chill courses through her spine. It's almost as if he can see right through her soul. He turns from her to say something to the man beside him.

"I am the Avatar," Aang greets. All attention snaps back to the child that believes these so called protectors will not harm him.

"We know," one snaps and launches a blast of fire right at him. Aang decimates the attack before it can reach them and they run.

* * *

She recognizes the man as he chases them through the tunnels. It's the one that kept staring at her. He claims to be a friend and bows to the young Avatar. When he meets her eyes he gives her a nod and the slightest smile. It is not a mocking one, but a sad one. The chill runs up and down her spine again. She does not trust this man, but he is the only one that can help them escape for now.

She turns to Sokka, who is hesitant to follow. They have a mission to complete and an Avatar to help but this man is a fire bender.

"You wish to speak to Avatar Roku," the Sage says, "and I can help you."

She speaks without meaning to. "How?" Her tone is defensive and she's covered the Avatar's shoulders with her hands. The Sage does not meet her eye then. He turns towards the wall and opens a tunnel. She grips Aang's shoulders a little tighter, the earlier feeling of dread washing over her.

Then the noise of the other Sages advancing upon them echoes through a nearby passage.

"Come now, there isn't much time," the Sage commands and with no other choice, they follow.

* * *

The Sage, Shyu, leads them through the blistering hot tunnel, and long winding stairs, right to a closed door.

"I'm sorry," he tells them. "I cannot open this door. But I can help you escape before the others find you."

"What can be done to open the door?" Sokka asks standing away from them while observing the doors design. Shyu explains. Sokka's eyes glint. "Huh. Well I think there's a way to fix that."

* * *

The blasts of fake firebending do nothing but scorch the door and alert the Sages to where they are. Aang paces around in a fit while Sokka tries to console him.

"I can help you escape," Shyu tells her, "you have to trust me. I did believe I could help you." He does not meet her eye and she feels unnerved by this. But she believes him. There is something about him that no longer feel traitorous. She looks at her brother and the Avatar again and then the door. The Sages are gaining upon them, their footsteps keep getting louder.

They will think they are inside the temple room, she ponders, which can give them a head start in their escape. Then it clicks. They will think they are inside and open the doors.

"There is no need Shyu," she says, "I think I found a way to get us in."

There is something akin to approval in Shyu's eyes when she's done explaining and this only serves to make the chill in her spine reappear. The temple feels blistering hot again but there is no magma around her this time, only the feel of flames running up and down her body and the whisper of a voice she has only heard before in her dreams.

* * *

The Sages fall for it and in their distraction they disarm them only there is not something they planned for. His voice courses through her veins in way that makes her jump and seethe at the mouth.

'Where had he even come from?' she thinks fleetingly. The Sage she's disarmed snaps away from her and she drops to the floor. The Prince's eyes are on her and he curls his lip up in a snarl as he looks up at the Sage above her but does not release the Avatar from his clutches, instead he moves away before she can even get up and follow him.

He has Aang, is all her mind can think of even as she's being chained, he has Aang.

She spits at the Sage and yells out curses on behalf of Tui and La. Then she hears the grunt of the Fire Prince before Aang is running full speed towards the closing doors.

He moves in a whirwind and then he's inside. The Sages are enraged but the Fire Prince can only look on in silent fury. She watches him intently but he does not move an inch from where he last stood before Aang entered the temple.

That whisper comes back at her angrily this time, a touch clearer. The Fire Prince clenches his jaw and releases a breath of air before looking directly at her and the voice disappears.

He holds her gaze and the burning pit in her stomach grows. The red glow of the paneling make his eyes glitter. Embers, she thinks, like golden embers. Then he tears his eyes from her and moves towards the Sages.

He snaps something at them that she cannot understand but they all nod. One looks back at her, the one that had been next to Shyu. He nods and lowers his gaze from her before coming to stand closer to them.

"Do you think they'll open it?" Sokka asks her as a formation of four Sages and the Fire Prince shoot fire blasts at the sealed door. She looks at the back of the Fire Prince and shudders.

She swallows thickly thinking of Aang inside, alone and unguarded, how they won't be able to help him if that should happen.

"I hope not."

* * *

Zuko questions Shyu harshly. His voice rising with every question. Shyu responds the same each time. It is his duty, it was the Sages duty to help the Avatar. It was an honorable thing to do. They were not meant to serve the Fire Lord.

Her heart beats faster with every question. They are going to kill him for his treachery. She cannot stand to watch any longer as the frightened anger boils inside her. _Of course they can do this to their own,_ she reasons, _they're monsters._

The Fire Prince's voice settles and he commands they take him, he will deal with him later he tells the Sages, as a conduit of his father.

He will kill Shyu himself is what Katara hears between the Prince's words. She utters a quick prayer to La in hopes that Shyu will find a means of escape.

Then, as if in some maddening dream, Fire Nation soldiers bust through one of the entrances. She cannot see their commander but she hears him clear enough. Zhao, as the Prince called him, who is also here for Aang.

The chains around her seem to squeeze tighter. She gasps loudly. Then the Commander looks at her. She sees Zuko tense and shift his body as if to shield her from view.

"Well," Zhao sneers, "the Avatar will have to come out, and it seems that I will have three prizes to take to the Fire Lord. How long has the court been without the presence of Water Tribe servants?"

Zuko snaps. "Don't touch them."

Zhao mockingly gives him a tittering laugh, "Don't forget you are not in chains yourself by my own grace. And because you declared yourself the renderer of justice for that traitorous Sage. Your indiscretion I will keep to myself Prince Zuko, for the price of you surrendering the Avatar."

Zuko says nothing more than, "don't touch them," one last time before he relaxes his stance. Katara stills and breathes. The Fire Prince has seemingly given up under a threat. Her curiosity heightens. The voice returns to her, not screaming or a whisper, but a garbled stream of words. She feels a wave of restlessness rush over her.

Zhao's soldiers ready themselves by the doors and her unease grows.

"How's Aang going to make it out of this," she frantically murmurs, her voice nearing a pant.

"How are we going to make it out of this?" Sokka murmurs back, resignation and fear in his voice.

Then she feels eyes upon her. Zuko is watching her and she scowls.

"He seemed to want us alive," Sokka mutters then looks at her. He's traced the Prince's eyes to where they are steady with her own gaze. "Katara, I want you to run as soon as we can."

"We have to save Shyu if possible, Sokka. They'll kill him."

Sokka sighs and takes her hand. "If possible, little sister."

* * *

The glow that rushes out of the doors is blinding. She finds her voice, frantic and scared and screams out for the young monk inside. The flames engulf the entrance and she feels her body collapse into itself. Sokka is frantic beside her too and she feels his own ire rising. They're trapped, there's nothing they can do.

Then, the flames swirl and move away from the door, the soldiers back away, the Sages express a frightened reverence and drop to the floor.

Avatar Roku, the name floats through the fiery air, stands in the middle of the flames and washes the flames back at the soldiers. The chains around them vanish and Shyu is trying to pull her away.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the Temple, we must leave."

"Not without Aang!" she removes herself from his grip and runs back to the spirit of the Fire Avatar as the temple collapses around them and the magma from below begins to surface. She will not abandon Aang.

All at once, the spirit of Roku dissipates and leaves a weak Aang in his place. She catches him as he falls to the floor and begins to heave him up.

"We got your back, Aang," Sokka declares as he helps settle the Avatar to his feet. "But we have to leave and quickly."

"Where's Shyu?" the Avatar utters blearily. She only remembers him trying to pull him away but nothing more after that.

"I'm sorry Aang, he's gone."

The Avatar hangs his head in defeat. But there is little time to ponder, the temple is still collapsing. They move towards a hole in the temple's wall.

"How are we going to-" but the grunt of Appa answers Aang before he can even get the question out.

Once more on the saddle and away from the falling island, she takes in a gulp of air and settles her weary body on the soft cushion of her blanket. They are safe, they are alive, and most importantly they are not in the hands of any fire bender.

Her hand moves up to her neck, and she traces the phantom pendant of her mother's necklace. The voice returns and she feels it wrap around her waist before she closes her eyes and releases all the tension through one exhale.

Aang comes to sit by her and she wraps her arms around him and kisses the top of his head. He leans on her and holds on to her tightly. Through sobs he tells her what he must do, how little time they have left before the world will fall.

She runs her hands up and down his back, murmurs words of encouragement and love. She promises that she won't let that happen. They will master waterbending, and he will master earth and fire before the comet arrives at summer's end.

Sokka wraps his arms around them both and offers the same promises. They will not fail. They will see it through. They are a family and they will succeed.

The Avatar falls asleep in her arms and only then does she look up at Sokka and let her own tears built up in her eyes. "What if we have promised him the impossible, Sokka?" she laments.

Her brother can only wrap them up tighter in his arms in response.

* * *

"Why did you rescue me?"

The Fire Prince grits his jaw as he clutches the cool stone against his palm. "I said I would deal with you, and so I am."

The Sage looks upon him, the old wisdom in his eyes much like his uncle's. This makes Zuko squirm beneath his skin.

"You could have left me to die, or left me to the Commander. He took the rest of us."

"Perhaps," Zuko exhales. "But you did not deserve a death in flames." His scar pinches. "Or through the hands of the Commander."

Zuko moves towards the railing and stands rigidly staring up at the blood sky. The Avatar has escaped him once more. She has eluded him once more. He takes in a sharp inhale of breath and turns back towards the Fire Sage.

"It was once your duty to help the Avatar, I cannot find a punishment for a man who was only honoring his duty, at the next port you will be free to leave my ship."

"As you wish, my Prince."

Zuko twitches slightly at the title used. "My uncle will see to it that you are accommodated in the prison hold."

The Sage bows. "My prince?" he implores, "If I may ask ..."

He can already hear the question forming, he can hear the words as if they were already spoken. He does not want to answer. He doesn't even want to wonder how the Sage can possibly know what has been trying to deny for weeks. He holds one hand up to silence him before he finishes.

"Yes," he responds coolly, "It is what you are thinking." The mist of the ocean is as salty as it was before and it stings the places where the burning temple was able to graze his skin. "Find my Uncle, I am done with you."

The Sage bows and takes his leave. He turns back ground, rests his arms on the cold railing and spots the tiny dot of black up in the sky lit up by the glow of the moon. His head pounds as he thinks of her. The chains that had been around her slim midsection flash in his head. They would have killed her, Zhao would have taken her. He bites his tongue to keep from screaming.

He is farther away from leaving his exile father away from leaving the business of the Water Tribe girl alone. He was willing to surrender the Avatar to keep her from harm, to protect her. He tenses and relaxes simultaneously. He keeps his eyes on the black dot his thoughts racing.

Deep down he can feel it. It will no longer be as easy to reject her. He would be willing to give up the most important thing in his life for her. He would be willing to die for her. The thought brings him no ease. It only serves to make him simmer in despondency.


	5. The Waterbending Scroll Pt I

He can't get her out of his head. No matter how much he tries. The scent of water lilies seems to permanently sear itself into his nose, so much so that even parts of his mind seem to falter. He thinks of her hips, wishes there was more flesh to them. They would be so supple, so fertile. He kicks the air with frustration.

That Water Tribe girl is so painfully his One he almost thinks it childish when he tries to deny the fact. She is all he thinks about. Even thoughts of finding the Avatar become a nuanced priority.

He moves through the rest of his katas fiercely, wishing that Iroh would let him use his fire instead of only going through the motions. He needs a release. His body is begging him for it.

He grunts as he finishes, chest heaving and sweat clinging to his body. His muscles yearn for rest as well as having the heat of his inner flame course through them. He whips his head towards his Uncle, the shadowed sun still bright enough to make him squint.

"I need to use my fire," he states calmly, but his tone veers on forceful. There is too much frustration in his body and he needs to find a release. Now.

He thinks back to his fights with Zhao, the most recent one, where She had been in chains and he'd been forced to step down to protect her and his muscles twitch painfully. He didn't know how, and perhaps he was now too old to give into childish revenge, but he would have it Agni dammit.

"I need my fire, Uncle," he grits his teeth once more. She comes up in his mind again in chains, against Zhao. He grunts.

Iroh gives him a sneaky grin. The old man must know why he is so frustrated, Zuko thinks, but if he does he won't say anything. His fingers twitch once more. "Please," he says again.

"Restraint is a skill, Prince Zuko." And he says nothing else as he tucks into his roast duck.

"What proverbial lesson are you trying to teach me now, Uncle?"

Iroh quirks an eyebrow. "There is no lesson my nephew," and he chuckles lightly, but Zuko knows otherwise.

Zuko plops down onto the cold metal floor of the ship. The ocean is choppy today, and there is promise of a storm looming over the horizon. It has been three days since they've last spotted the Avatar. If Zuko were younger he might suspect that the Avatar was a master of diversion? but he is older; he knows what it really is. Dumb luck. And the Avatar and his friends seem to have a lot of it. He swallows thickly. Dumb luck has kept his One from him, but it also seems kept her alive. He feels angry at the thought. The intrusive thought that he, and not dumb luck, should be the one at her side protecting her, keeping her alive, pins and prods at his heart. She was dumb lucky that time with Zhao. He could have lost her right in front of his eyes.

His fingers twitch yet again.

"Restraint," Iroh murmurs, barely audible enough for Zuko to hear.

So that must be the lesson. Iroh fears that he will react unpredictably the next time they happen upon the Avatar's group. Zuko, for all he wants to lash out at him, closes his eyes tightly and instead decides to leave to his chambers. He doesn't blame Iroh, his mind is cluttered and brimming with confusion, lust, longing, rage ...

When he gets to his chambers, he lights candles and brews himself a cup of tea. Uncle's habits have wormed themselves into his own over the past six years.

Six long, arduous years that have tested his patience, challenged his will, and have made him take on another view of the world outside the Fire Nation. He ponders Zhao's words, on how the Fire Lord plans to finally conquer the Earth Kingdom once and for all. Zuko hadn't been lying when he called his father a fool for such a notion. In his forced travels, he had seen glimpses of the resilience of the people of the Earth. It would not be so easy as to simply eradicate them like the children of the Air.

He winces. The Avatar appears in his mind, a smiling face as he evades being captured by him. It frustrates him further, but Zuko swallows thickly. He is just a child after all. Then he remembers her, his One. The Avatar is a child being protected by the woman Agni himself chose for her, a child of his wife La. His heart aches. His thoughts swim around in confusion.

It isn't the first time the Fire Prince wishes there was no war. As he inhales the scent of jasmine, he tries to picture a world where there isn't one but fails to conjure anything remotely concrete. He has grown up amidst war. He is the product of war. The dynasty to which he is heir is war itself.

He thinks of his One. She's also grown up in a world that does not know peace. He thinks of the Avatar, a child who will now face desolation where he once knew a thriving world. Something gnaws at him further, but the feeling doesn't last long enough.

Six long years and the smell of jasmine pulls him back to another thought. His Uncle. His Uncle who only wants peace after losing so much to the war. Lu Ten, his crown, his home. He chose to follow Zuko. He has been by Zuko's side all those six years. His Uncle wants peace, Zuko knows this, knows that Iroh is adamantly against the war even if he hides it well. A part of Zuko, that gone-too-soon gnawing part, bows its head in accordance with his Uncle's sympathies and makes them his own fleetingly. It's the least he can do for the man that has cared for him more than the Lord he still wants to make proud and prove his worth too.

As he takes the first sip of the tea in his hands, Iroh's favorite, he thinks that sometimes he is more Iroh's son than Ozai's. And that in itself only adds to the battle raging inside his head.

* * *

They stop at the nearest port to humour Iroh and his need for his Lotus tile. He isn't too thrilled about the change of course but his feet disagree when they touch land for the first time in weeks. He commands that they bring up the Sage, he will be released here, it is far away from the Fire Nation and no one will think to look for him here in this tiny, sleepy town.

The Sage bows to him. "Thank you, Prince Zuko, for rescuing me when my life was forfeit."

Zuko only grunts in acknowledgement.

"You must know that I never meant to put the girl in harms way," he declares, head still bowed.

Zuko quirks up his brow and in a quick, raspy voice says, "What does the girl have to do with anything?"

"I apologize if I overstep. It's just been years since I've seen such a thing, rare as it is."

"What thing?"

The Sage picks up his head, twinkle in his eye he murmurs, "The connection of a One."

Zuko inhales sharply and steps closer to the man, only one step from his face. "How did you know?" he questions gruffly.

"Some of the Sages are blessed with the knowledge of such occurrences, we see beyond the physical and into the spiritual. The red string that binds you is to the waterbender is strong, resilient, it cannot be denied. I knew she was attached to a firebender when I first saw her for in the Watertribe's soul connections are not seen, only felt. And when you arrived the string … it pulled. It is something you cannot deny, Prince Zuko."

Zuko steps away quietly and exhales shakily. "You may go, hide, and may you never come across me again, or I will be forced upon my hand for your treachery to the Fire Nation."

The Sage bows once more and flits into the crowd, dusty prisoners grab fading into the sea of people before Zuko turns on his heel to find his Uncle.

* * *

Iroh's spending habits don't surprise or irritate him anymore, but what does irritate him is the amount of time they spend at each shop. And each one of them turns up empty. No Lotus tile. He is sweating beneath his armor, the day is muggy and tiresome and he wants to return to his ship anytime before the sunsets so he can eat his dinner and fall asleep.

And then Iroh spots the ship. It doesn't take an expert in naval ships to know it belongs to pirates. The wood is old and parts of the hull are covered in barnacles and splintering. It had seen better days, obviously, and perhaps, he thinks as they enter, better owners.

Iroh ponders around and exclaims his glee at some creepy looking monkey statue with ruby eyes. It gives him an uneasy feeling he can't explain.

"Oh that is handsome!" his Uncle's excited musing rings through the old dimly lit ship, "Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

Magnificent? He rolls his eyes with a smile flicking at the corner of his lips. Creepy, yes, cursed, very likely.

His Uncle continues to admire the object as a pirate walks in. His steps are loud and choppy. Whatever has happened has not been good. Perhaps a thief got away with one of their own many stolen goods. He decides to pay it no mind, focusing instead on getting his uncle to move quickly through the shelves and boxes so they can leave.

Then he hears the word water tribe girl and monk. The words leave his lips before he can stop them.

"This monk did he have an arrow on his head?" The pirate turns to him, and levels his gaze upwards to meet Zuko's. The pirate sneers and then spits.

"What's it to you?"

Zuko steps towards him, towering over the condescending pirate easily. "It's everything to me."

* * *

He decides he doesn't like the slimy pirates. Doesn't like the way their eyes slick over the gold that he presents them with. The way they seem to devour it and lick their lips at the sight of the second velvet pouch he slips back into his pocket. The second installment of payment, if they go through with their deal.

He doesn't like that he's had to make a deal with them, but he sees no other way. He hasn't been able to capture the Avatar on his own, so he's resorted to asking practical filth for their help.

Zuko has once again rushed into something without thinking about it completely, but he has thought of one thing, however, and he makes it abundantly clear as he slices a thin line on the Captain's exposed forearm.

No one but him or Iroh is to touch the Water Tribe girl. Dots of blood bead on the Captain's arm.

"She's your loot then?" he sneers tracing an oil slicked thumb over the thin cut. Zuko's blood boils. The Water Maiden isn't 'loot' she is his One! Smoke curls from out his fingertips.

Zuko growls lowly, "She is not be harmed, understood?" He stills. "And neither is the Avatar for that matter." The Avatar is a child, and Zuko, for all that he wants the Avatar as his prisoner, will not condone violence towards a child. His scar suddenly aches at the thought of harming the young Avatar. "Or else, you won't receive the rest of your payment for your troubles."

The Captain smirks. "Understood Fire Prince, understood."

Maybe Iroh was right in trying to teach him restraint. He thinks he'll need a lot of it if he is to keep working with these greasy pirates. Sighing within himself he also reasons that he'll need it to keep away from the Water Tribe girl.

* * *

He hears her before he sees her. A grunt, a distressed moan, and a low growl all in succession to another. The fire already in his blood from birth springs up and makes his limbs feel heavy. With something that he can only call … want.

He looks over at the pirate captain; the captain gives him a sleazy smile. "I haven't forgotten our deal, Fire Prince, that lady there is yours to loot."

He fights to keep his voice even. "She is not loot."

The captain snorts but does not say anything else. They come up to where the Water Girl is too distracted to notice them. Another grunt, another growl. What is she doing?

He hears the murmurs of the pirates behind him. Something about a water scroll. He eyes his One's form, then sees the scroll at her feet. So, she's a Water Bender and she is not trained then. Something about that makes him feel incompetent. She cannot protect herself, and he cannot protect her while he needs these pirates to work for him.

A thought, quick and violent springs into his head. He could take her. He could take her onto his ship and keep her there. Safe, protected.

Another thought invades, she would also be a prisoner. And she would most likely hate him. The latter notion makes him feel like retching. He decides to drop it and the thought fades into the recesses of his mind as he moves into the clearing.

She doesn't hear him. Good, he thinks, it will be much easier that way. However, it seems the pirates are not at all trained in the art of stealth. Their boots are also too heavy to be anything but quiet. Zuko could scream. But he doesn't. He keeps his head as level as possible. He feels the Water Girl's fear, his heart beats wildly and his chest feels tense. His One feels threatened and he's the one that is putting her in this position. The retching feeling rises once more.

He tries to reassure himself that no harm will come to her. Not while he's still here. One pirate blade or hand out of line and he knows that he will not hesitate to burn them all to the ground. Restraint be damned. He knows that he will not be able to help that reaction; and Agni will justify his actions. Afterall, would Agni not kill for La?

The shimmering moonlight catches on her sharp features, trailing down into her bare collarbone, and makes her clothing look soft even where it is caked in mud. Her hair is out of place and swinging as she moves into a shaky stance.

She is swearing in desperation at not being able to control her element. She looks absolutely wild and Zuko can't help but just gaze at her, hands flexing to grab onto air that he wishes wasn't air.

He holds his other hand to stop the first group of pirates from advancing. It would be dishonorable to capture her in a distracted state. He, if anything, obeys certain ethics.

"Okay Katara," she complains, "get it right this time."

Katara. The name is like sugared orangemelon to his ears. The name bounces in his head in rapid motion. Katara. Katara. Katara.

The water she has been moving falls and splashes once more into the river. She grunts and his body stiffens. Then the boats come to a halt on land and the metal of his ship scrapes loudly against the shore. She turns, ready to move and hides beneath the bushes.

His hand lowers. She knows someone is there. He moves before the pirates can go back on their word. He's already heard a whisper of "pretty penny" come up. He will not take chances. Not with her.

He hears her gasp of surprise before she rushes out of the bush and into a burly pirate. Instinctively she reaches out for the water and manages to whip him on the head. She's saved him the trouble doing it himself.

She fails to turn as she escapes the pirate and crashes right into him. He encircles her wrists and feels her face a mere inch from chest. The pads of his fingertips press into the soft skin and the smell of water lilies envelops him entirely. He is keenly aware of their closeness. He bends slightly to bring his face closer to hers, only an inch away.

He can feel her hurried breathing, can feel her pulse jumping. The want to take her in his arms is jarring. Restraint, he thinks. Restraint.

He steadies his gaze with hers, electric and furious. His hands pressing more firmly on her bony wrists and he steadies her.

In a smooth tone that betrays the frenzy in his own body he tells her, "I'll save you from the pirates."


End file.
